She Won't Be Lonely Long
by yintotheyang
Summary: AU song fic set to the Clay Walker song, "She Won't be Lonely Long."


A/N – Two new posts? Twice as nice! The song is "She Won't Be Lonely Long" by Clay Walker. Enjoy and review!

**She Won't Be Lonely Long**

Johnny walked into a bar somewhere outside of Manhattan. The bar was a little classier than Jake's, the place he usually frequented in Port Charles, but it wasn't too nice to make him feel out of place in his jeans and leather jacket. He made his way to the bar and took a seat, letting his eyes wander the crowd. He paused, noticing a beautiful woman in a tight black dress sitting alone at a table in the corner. He smiled to himself as his eyes looked her over, liking everything he saw.

"What will it be?" the bartender asked, breaking his trance.

"Tequila," Johnny muttered, turning to face him. "Just leave the bottle."

The bartender nodded and did as he asked. Johnny turned back and found his beauty again. She shrugged her curly blonde hair from her shoulders and tugged at her dress in a way that let Johnny know she wasn't used to showing off her curves. He watched her eyes move over the people in the place, never staying in one place too long until she met his gaze. There was heat in her stare and she challenged him just by the look in her eyes. He smiled slowly and she stood up and turned her back, walking over to the jukebox.

Johnny let his eyes lose sight of her for only a moment as he turned to drink a shot of the tequila he had purchased. When he glanced up, he didn't spot her and his eyebrows knit in confusion. He heard a new song start and he felt a presence beside him. His eyes fell to his blonde as she poured another shot from the tequila bottle. She threw it back expertly and raised her eyebrow at him. He took a deep breath but didn't move and she sighed.

"Suit yourself," she muttered, heading for the dance floor.

Johnny quickly jumped up and followed her, taking her hand and pulling her close. She smiled as she settled into his arms, letting him sway her to the music.

"I think I should be straight with you," she said softly, looking up at him through her eyelashes. "I'm looking to be taken home at the end of the night."

"Okay," Johnny replied.

"Is that something you're willing to consider?" she asked.

"Yeah," Johnny nodded.

"Good," she smiled.

"What's your name?" Johnny wondered.

"No names, not yet," she whispered. "Right now, we're just dancing."

She pushed her body even closer to his and Johnny squeezed her tightly. He didn't know what to expect from one moment to the next with her and he loved the feeling. How a woman this perfect ever got to be lonely he didn't know. But he was willing to do whatever it took to make sure she wasn't lonely by the end of the night.

_Somethin' bout the way she's wearing her dress a little tighter  
Somethin' bout the way she's staring, she's looking to start a fire  
Somethin' bout the way she's dancing and drinking chill Patron  
If she's lonely now she won't be lonely long_

The song ended and she pulled Johnny back in the direction of his bottle of tequila. She picked up the bottle and walked back to her table, dragging Johnny along and he had no objections. He only grabbed his glass and followed eagerly. She pulled the other chair at the table close to hers and then sat down, motioning for him to join her.

"Do I get to know your name yet?" Johnny asked.

"What is your obsession with names?" she countered.

"I'm just curious if your name is as beautiful as you are," Johnny replied.

"You think I'm beautiful?" she questioned, sounding unsure of herself.

"I don't think anyone would argue that fact," Johnny smiled.

"You're wrong," she muttered.

Johnny studied her face and finally understood. She had someone waiting at home for her. Someone she had waited up many nights for, but he was stupid enough not to come home to her. He was out cheating, probably with someone who wasn't half as pretty as the blonde Johnny was sitting with, instead. Whoever he was, he was an idiot and his loss was Johnny's gain. It was too late for him now, anyway. Johnny could tell by watching his blonde that whatever the guy had done this time, there was no going back from it.

"Well, anyone who would argue is a fool," Johnny said softly. "You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen."

"Thank you," she whispered.

"You're welcome," Johnny replied.

Johnny smiled at her again and she returned it. He leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to her cheek, letting her know he meant what he said earlier. He was more than willing to take her home at the end of the night and show her everything she had been missing. Whatever her other guy hadn't given her, he was going to and then some, if she would let him. And he believed she would.

"Are you still lonely?" Johnny asked softly, his lips lingering by her ear.

"A little," she murmured. "But you're helping."

_Heaven help the fool who did her wrong  
It's too late, too bad, she's too far gone  
He should've thought of that before he left her all alone  
If she's lonely now, she won't be lonely long_

Johnny let his lips dance along the area right below her ear and then further down her neck. His right hand settled on her thigh and his other hand tangled up into her hair as he tilted her head so he could get better access. He opened his eyes briefly and noticed her cheeks were growing pink and he stopped, pulling back.

"What?" she asked.

"You're not sure about this," Johnny said, moving his hands away.

"It's just..." she muttered. "Hard to explain, I guess."

"Try me," Johnny requested.

"I'm not the kind of girl who goes out picking up guys," she replied. "I've never been that girl."

"So, why are you that girl tonight?" Johnny wondered.

"Because I need to make some changes in my life," she sighed.

Johnny smiled in understanding. He let his hand graze over her bare knee and watched her lock eyes with him. She may not have been accustomed to picking up guys or being available to anyone, but she did want what Johnny had to offer. She wanted to be the center of his world for awhile and Johnny planned to make that wish come true. He leaned in and brushed his lips against hers and she let out a small gasp.

"Is it okay for me to do that?" Johnny asked.

She nodded and he did it again, lingering a little longer this time. She didn't know him, but she didn't care and Johnny could feel that as she pressed her lips to his. She wanted to be with him because she didn't know him. She was used to being around a man who she was supposed to know, but didn't. So she made a conscious choice to go after a guy she wasn't supposed to know and Johnny was happy to be her choice. He was going to end her loneliness if it was the last thing he did.

_Somethin' bout the way she's blushing you can tell she isn't sure  
Let you know she's up to something she's never done before  
Tonight she wants to hold a stranger but not the one at home  
If she's lonely now she won't be lonely long_

She pulled out of the kiss and brought her hand to his face.

"You don't even know what you're getting yourself into," she murmured. "It hardly seems fair for me to drag such a nice guy into my problems."

"It's my choice," Johnny replied, bringing a hand to her face as well. "I'm where I want to be."

"Yeah, but you don't know why I need to be making changes in my life," she argued. "I'm not exactly single."

"I figured," Johnny shrugged. "It doesn't change things for me."

"How could it not?" she asked.

"Because," Johnny explained. "You want to go home with someone and I want to be sure the guy you go home with is someone who will treat you right. And I want to treat you right."

"My...um...boyfriend or whatever he is-" she tried.

"It doesn't matter," Johnny cut in. "He's not here."

"No, he's not," she smiled. "It's just you and me."

"And we have the whole night," Johnny whispered, kissing her neck lightly again.

"Are you planning to spend the whole night with me?" she questioned.

"I am planning to do whatever necessary to make you realize how perfect you are," Johnny answered. "If that takes longer than just the night, so be it."

"You don't know anything about me," she pointed out. "I could be the problem, not him."

"No way," Johnny said, shaking his head. "But I'm glad he is a problem. It brought you to me."

"You don't think I'm a crazy person?" she wondered. 

"The only one who's crazy is your boyfriend," Johnny breathed in her ear. "For letting you feel alone."

"But you're going to fix it?" she asked, pulling back and looking him in the eye.

"I am," Johnny promised, kissing her again.

_Heaven help the fool who did her wrong  
It's too late, too bad, she's too far gone  
He should've thought of that before he left her all alone  
If she's lonely now, she won't be lonely long_

Johnny led her into the hotel room he had rented, holding her hand softly. She pulled him closer and he kissed her gently, letting her know he was going to take his time with her. This wasn't some passionate, quick one night stand. Passion would be present, but it was a slow burning fire. One that would last all night. He wanted her to know what it was like to be cherished. Because if she was his, she would always be cherished, worshiped even.

She pushed his jacket off his shoulders as their mouths got acquainted with each other. He brought her body in tight and swept her up into his arms. She watched him with wide eyes as he carried her to the bed and laid her down beneath him. He layered kisses up her neck until he captured her lips within his. He drew out her breath with his kisses and she whimpered slightly in protest when he pulled his lips away. He smiled at her and gently rolled her to lay on her stomach. He kissed the back of her neck and slowly unzipped her dress, his lips following the path of her newly exposed skin. He paused at the small of her back, spending a lot of time there. He could hear her breathing becoming more and more shallow as his hands worked to push the dress off of her body, keeping his lips on her.

He rolled her to her back and admired her. She was wearing a matching white lace ensemble, innocence underneath it all. He sat up on the bed, bringing his hands to the buttons on his shirt. She sat up in front of him and kissed him. Completely distracted, Johnny wrapped his arms around her and pushed her to lay back on the bed again. She quickly released the buttons of his shirt and pushed it off of him. He went to kiss her again, but she put her finger to his lips.

"My name is Lulu," she whispered, moving her finger.

"I'm Johnny," he replied.

"Nice to meet you," she giggled.

He smiled and met her lips slowly again. The rest of their clothes came off rather quickly, both of them eager to find solace in each other. As their bodies came together, Johnny did everything he could to show her how amazing she was. How beautiful she was. How worthy of love and respect she was.

He kissed everywhere he could and made love to her until he couldn't anymore. When they came down from their blissful state, he pulled her close and kissed her forehead.

"How do you feel?" Johnny asked softly.

"Not lonely," Lulu smiled.

"Good," Johnny replied, brushing his lips over her brow again.

"Really good," Lulu agreed.

_If I had a woman like that  
Man I'd let her know  
I'd hold her tight  
I'd hold her close  
Do anything, do everything to let her know  
She'd never ever be alone_

Johnny laid still, watching Lulu sleep in his arms. He couldn't help but wonder where the poor sucker who she used to be with was at that moment. Did he have the slightest clue that Lulu had found someone else? Johnny didn't really even care. It was too late for that guy, but not for him. That guy had thrown Lulu away and Johnny planned to make that his last mistake where Lulu was concerned. Lulu wasn't lonely anymore and she would never be lonely again. Johnny was going to make sure of it.

_Heaven help the fool who did her wrong  
It's too late, too bad, she's too far gone  
He should've thought of that before he left her all alone  
If she's lonely now, Lord if she's lonely now  
If she's lonely now, she won't be lonely long_


End file.
